


An Interesting Proposal

by sherlockpond



Series: The Life Adventures of John and Quentin [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's ready for the next step in his and Q's relationship but a hellish day at the office turns his plans upside down. Set during Skyfall because of the crossover in plot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Proposal

“Hey, what’s up? You never call when I’m at work,”

John sighed, his palms were a little clammy “I wanted to know if you want to meet up later? I’ve got a staff party and I thought you could go with me,”

Q gave a breathy laugh “John, I’d love to come with you,” he paused and went through his mental diary “yeah, I’m free tonight, sounds good,”

John breathed in relief “Good, good. Would you mind dressing up a little?”

Q cocked his head a little and narrowed his eyes in suspicion of the man on the other side of the line.

“Hmmm, okay, is it somewhere expensive?”

“Maybe, maybe I just want to see you in a suit…”

Q laughed “Okay, I’ll see you later, what time do you want me round?”

“About six?” John said, suddenly there was the sound of people shouting for Q in the background, the line went fuzzy and John’s pulsed quickened in fear.

“Urm, yeah, I can do that. I’ve got to get back to work, someone’s in trouble,” Q said hurriedly

“Okay, go on and save the world,” John quickly “love you!”

The line went dead. John hung up from his end and put his phone on the bed. His eyes shifted and his attention fell on the black object on his bedside table; he took a deep breath and started to make plans.

XXXXXX

After spending the day phoning places and people up John was shattered as the clock began to show that Q’s arrival was imminent.

Rushing around John pulled on his own attire, a black suit, white shirt and a navy blue tie. Before waiting on the sofa for the unmistakable sound of his partners knock. John had only been sitting down for a few minutes before the door downstairs was rapped three times. John flew down the stairs and threw open the door. Q looked knackered, his eyebrow was cut, there was a slight split on his lip and there was a deep bags under his eyes. The only thing that looked normal and healthy was his suit that fitted him perfectly.

“Jesus, Q, what happened?” John asked, worried.

“There was an explosion at work, the top floor was completely destroyed, oh god,” Q fell into John’s arms, he felt like a dead weight “I saw a man die, I wasn’t supposed to be on the top floor but I was collecting some information and we got a call saying that we’d been hacked,” Q choked on a sob as John led him up the stairs into the living room.

“Shit…” John muttered as they sat down and re-embraced

“He’d only just joined, I saw the explosion, it tore through the floor, I ran into the stairwell and managed to close the door before the fire could get to me, I got shrapnel wounds that just scratched me, but he- he-h..” Q broke down sobbing, his suit crinkling as John rubbed soothingly on his back.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s always difficult when you see it happen, I should know,” John said comfortingly “I know how you’re feeling, it feels almost wrong to still be alive whilst they’ve died,”

John felt Q nod a little from the crook of his neck.

“Don’t feel bad, just remember that it isn’t your fault, you didn’t cause that explosion, someone else did,” John added

“But I saw the fire burn him and it _tore_ through him and around him, and he screamed, I can still hear the screams, it was so loud, even with the explosion, everything went quiet and all I could hear was him screaming for me, and then the ceiling collapsed and it stopped,” Q choked again, hot tears running down his face “ _fuck_ , I don’t think I’ll sleep again, I can’t shake the noise from me mind, it was just so- so- so,” Q fell into John’s embrace again and couldn’t form a sentence for a good few minutes.

“I know, I know,” John whispered “I know how this feels,”

Q looked up at John, his eyes were red and the smaller scratches on his face were more prominent from the friction between John’s suit and Q’s face.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” John said before holding Q’s hand and tugging him in the direction of the bedroom.

“But what about the work party?” Q mumbled, his sore eyes looked child-like.

“I lied,” John said simply before collecting the man in his arms and moving them in the right direction

Q pulled back and looked a little shocked.

“What? Why?”

John smiled weakly “I...um- I was going to,” he took a deep breath “I was going to ask you to take you to marry me, I had a table at that place you liked next to the theatre, the expensive one, I wanted to treat you and make sure it was memorable, I even got a ring,”

Q’s eyes were incredibly wide “Really?”

John nodded a little “Yeah, but it’s fine, I can save all that for another time, I just wanted to ask you today, I thought if I waited any longer you’d think this was going no-where and you’d find someone better and younger than me,”

Q shook his head and looked disappointed “Never, _never_ find _anyone_ better than you, John Watson,”

John snorted and sat down on the bed “I want you all to myself, I want people to stop chatting you up when we go to bars together, even if you don’t want them to. I want people to know you’re _mine.”_

Q sat next to him, the tears still fell and the pain from earlier but there was a shift in his mood.

“You want to marry me?” he asked tentatively

John nodded solemnly “Selfish purposes, sorry, ignore me,”

“Show me it,”

John looked up at the younger man “What?”

“Show me the ring,”

John looked confused as he fished the little black box from his breast pocket and handing it to Q.

The box snapped open and John hid his face in his hands.

“Yes,”

John looked up at Q in what almost looked like disbelief.

“What?” he repeated

“Of course I’ll marry you, you dick!” Q said, a smile on his face

John’s eyes widened “Hang on, wait, what? You want to be tied down with this lump of a man for the rest of your prospering life?”

“Yep,” Q said simply “well go on then, put it on my finger,”

John gave a short laugh and pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto Q’s finger.

“Christ, I love you so much, Q,”

“And I you, John,” Q said before leaning down to capture his fiancée in a watery kiss.

“JOHN!” there was a bellow from the other room just as Sherlock burst in.

“Jesus, do you two ever just breath like the rest of us or do you like using each other’s respiratory systems?” Sherlock snapped

“We need to move out and find somewhere that doesn’t have the threat of a constant interruption,” John said as he pulled away from Q.

“What do you--?” Sherlock began before his eyes fell on Q’s hand.

“ _What?”_ he said suddenly

“We’re getting married, John just proposed,”

“Well isn’t that marvellous, I thought this was going to blow over,” Sherlock started

“Ironically,” Q murmured, John sniggered and Sherlock looked confused.

“But _now_ to hear I’m going to have to put up with you being all lovey-dovey all the time is such a pain. I’m going to have to find a new flatmate,” Sherlock moaned

“Oh, I enjoy becoming a part of your family as well, Sherlock,” John said laughing

Q smiled.

“Here’s to the future,” he said kissing John lightly

Sherlock huffed and left the room.

“Yep, I’m going to enjoy every fucking day of it,”

John’s phone buzzed, moving to look at it he noticed it was from Mycroft.

_Congratulations,_

_We expect an invitation through the post._

_MH & GL_

John rolled his eyes and moved back to kiss Q some more.

Bloody Holmes’.


End file.
